Burn
by Junaberry
Summary: You think the unthinkable will never happen, but what happens when it does?


**My first Twilight fan fic. I'm gonna try and write this in a day, so if it sucks completely and utterly, then blame TV for distracting me.**

**Burn**

**By Junaberry Pop**

"Hello, Emmett." My voice wavers as I, once again, absorb the imposing statue that is Emmett; the rippling muscles that cover his body, his dark hair curling against his neck. I see each hollow vein near his throat twist as he turns just his head around to look at me. A wide smile adorns his face, each tooth shimmering in the light.

"Bella, I didn't notice you there. Edward's not here yet; he and Carlisle went to the hospital. Charity case I suppose." His laugh was generic and Emmett was most definitely anything but, he was… genuine. Something was different about him in that moment; some figment of his being was darkening. But how could Emmett be any different than always? His goofy smile is not different and he's the same enormous vampire as yesterday.

"Oh, do you mind if I wait for him here for now?" There's no reason for asking this; I know already that he will say yes. It is noticeable that Emmett as what some may call a soft spot for me. He doesn't mind my mortality, or my smell. I can only be thankful for his complete acceptance.

"Sure."

I nod at him; my hair spilling across my face, hiding my smile when I see a photo album lying on a table in the corridor. I am surprised, but then again, I shouldn't be. Of course Esme would want to keep a record of their lives. It would come naturally to her, to want to follow the human lifestyle as closely as she could. I see no use in tip toeing to reach it; Emmett would most certainly be able to hear me, so with ease, I pick it up. The first page contains a family photograph, it's visibly aging, tiny creases and yellow stains I can see. Each face is recognizable yet different; perhaps with time and the continual intake of knowledge, they change, setting them apart from themselves five years ago, even physically.

"Do you like them?" I jump slightly, not hearing Emmett walk up to me. His shadow overlaps my small form but I am not scared; I trust him with every fiber of my being. His large, white hand touches the page in front of me, caressing it with care. It's obvious he loves this object.

"Of course, but you all look kind of different now…" I suggest with a coy smile over my shoulder. His white shirt is loose yet I can still see his thick muscles and pale body. His head inches towards me but I don't back away.

"Carlisle thinks we can age, but only in minute portions. So slowly, that… well, humans are utterly oblivious to it. We can not even see it ourselves, usually." He continues to advance towards me, only slightly, but still commanding all the same.

"I see." My whisper makes nearly no sound. My hand is clammy and my brows knit together. I am caught in the moment, no sound nor person can interrupt my thoughts.

"How interesting you are, Bella." He fingers a limp lock of my hair between his fingers. His eyes are locked onto it so when his gaze lowers slightly into my eyes, I am shocked and stare directly into his pupils. My throat is constricting and I want to say something, to stop the silence; break the ice but he gets there before me. I feel his toned arms embrace me, his hard lips stroking my neck, his dead chest pressing against my abdomen. I am a pathetic human, more than ever; no effort on my behalf can stop him. The pain cannot break my thoughts even; the pain of betrayal is worse. But how can _I _be the one betraying my love? I am but a human being held by a vampire.

In the second that Emmett enters me, for once, I can understand why vampires are known as the worst possibly beings on the earth. Satan's children.

OoOoO

Edward sits in perfect peace next to me; his hands are folded and he is staring out into the distance lazily. He is happy, in more than 100 years, he is finally happy. If I had a heart, it would be bursting with joy. I can only imagine the absolution he is feeling now, how he can understand how it feels to be connected to someone so strongly that you would die for them, die _with _them, live without them even. When I found Esme, I could not envision any better feeling. The weight of immortality felt so much lighter; it felt like a gift, to spend every second with my love. I surged through each second with a new sense; I _needed _to move forward, to be for Esme.

"Carlisle…" His voice is low and unexpected. I wait for what he wants to say. "I can hear what you're thinking, remember?"

I sigh, happily that is, at Edward's patronizing tone. He has meaning to his life now, a reason to exist. I only can hope that he makes the right decision. I can remember Edward, 80 years ago; it was the dead of night…

_The man with the auburn hair sits on the wooden chair with a puzzled expression. He stares at his mentor in front of him with hatred in his eyes. The new vampire of their coven has rekindled an emotion in his heart that he had not remembered since his mortal days. A female was found dying and the leader changed her without regret. _

_Damn him, the young man thinks, he had no right. We should have discussed this! How dare he be so irrational…He only attracted attention from that stunt. _

_The mentor is disappointed with his disciple. He expected more from him, surely he understands death, surely he can be reasonable for once and see things from a different point of view. Can he not register that he _had _in fact considered all aspects of changing the woman, that it was for the best that she was changed? _

_He shakes his head not wanting to think so intensely anymore. He can see no need to think about it anymore; what's done is done and nothing can be changed anymore…_

Edward had detested me for creating another vampire,for changing his life. He had been selfish, conceited, but he had changed, become a complete man. Life was so different in both of our times, it was perhaps surprising that Edward could in fact adapt to life as it changed so easily, so fluently. I look over to my son and I can see patience and serenity in his eyes. His eyebrows furrow in concentration all of a sudden.

"Edward?" My query alerts him of my sudden scrutiny. His eyes are black and they don't look at me; they face towards the house but they don't absorb the vision, they seem to be… seeing something within it, something so much more complicated than the building ahead of us.

"Something's changed." He's angry, ashamed that he cannot pinpoint what has caused his distress. I can only connect it to Bella; it can only be Bella that worries him, his human companion. The only person that could mean so much to him. My concentration swiftly returns to our destination as we reach the house, our sanctuary. In my perspective, the house seems the same as always, calm and open, but then again, I cannot even grapple with the anxiety of hearing others' thoughts, the intensity of feeling their emotions, experiencing events as they occur to someone else. I can feel Edward becoming angrier, furious. To an extent, I feel angry with him, only something so deplorable to such a degree can cause such resentment in my son.

As we stop, Edward immediately throws the door open and swoops towards the closed door. I watch after him, praying as he enters the building. If only I could answer his prayers, show him exactly what he longs for. But I cannot, and as much of a cliché this is, I know, but it has come the time, when a parent must release their child to live by themselves. The wrath of the world cannot hurt him, something that reassures me. Reluctantly, I follow Edward's path, my heart burning, apprehensive to what I am about to view.

A bulky man's body is covering Bella, both are naked and Bella is shuddering in fear. The man is Emmett.

OoOoO

Something came over me, a need for the human. I cannot pin point the exact time that the man within me lusted for the one that I could not have. I had used my strength, something I had not resorted to using on a human in so long, relenting to evil. I had forced myself on Bella, and as she lies scared witless beneath me, not daring to move as I stare, seething into her mind, I regret my actions.

OoOoO

Edward is cursing Emmett with everything within him, condemning him to hell; just his tone can cause anyone to sting with shame. Emmett cannot help but stand, in all his natural glory, and face Edward with as much honor as he has left. I can do nothing but stare at the both of them, disappointment at Emmett, and sympathy for Edward. What can have pushed Emmett to such fruitless acts?

"I didn't mean to, Edward. Please accept my apologies?" The moment those few words escape Emmett's mouth; I know he has made a disastrous mistake. Edward shudders and I can hear skin piercing; his hands are clenched into tight fists, so tight that each nail has perforated the skin, creating a slit. The muscles and veins on his hands are protruding; containing his anger. I need to tell him to stop, leave before he does something irrational, but I realize that I, myself, long to bring Emmett's life to an end; a father wishing to rid his child of life.

"You disgust me, Emmett. You deserve _nothing."_ Edward's voice is no more than a hiss, yet so clear at the same time. Edward's reaction surprises me, but perhaps these simple words are more powerful than any mere shouting or tantrums. Emmett's frozen expression fails and his eyes drown in worry.

"If that is how you feel…"

I catch Edward's eye as his vision sweeps the room, landing on the whimpering Bella, huddling in the corner, eyes wide and terrified. Her head droops, refusing to look at him, a mere rug covering her frame. Within a few long strides he reaches her and lifts her chin up, searching her eyes, pleading for forgiveness. She can only lift her mouth a little, she doesn't have the heart to do anything more.

Edward releases his grip on Bella's face and turns back to Emmett. They stay silent for just seconds, before Emmett realizes his wishes. A duel is to be held outside; only death will close the fight and determine the successor. One of my sons will die today and I will be left with a traumatized woman, either grieving for her lost lover or mortified by the death of a good friend lured to evil in the last moment.

Emmett leaves the room with little dignity to the empty forest outside and Edward follows. "Bella, I am sorry," I lead her to the bathroom, averting my eyes but I do catch a glimpse of her pain stricken expression. "It will never happen again."

My promise is empty, I do realize this, but maybe my comforting words can have some affect on this child.

**Now THAT is what I call the most disturbingly strange story I have ever written. One shot, it shall be, but I may write a sequel later on. **

**Flame me all you want, bickering is the key to a happy relationship, don't forget. **

**JP**


End file.
